1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to infant seats of the kind which are used to support and carry infants in automotive vehicles, the home, and other places. The invention relates more particularly to an improved cover for such infant seats.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Infant seats of the kind for which the present seat cover is intended are well known, widely used, and available in a wide variety of designs. In general terms, however, they are all characterized by a cradle-like seat body which forms the seat proper. This seat body has seat and back portions and a supporting base of some type on which the body is mounted. Most seats have restraining means such as straps or the like for securing the infant in the seat.
Infant seats of this kind are commonly used to hold infants in automotive vehicles. In this case, seat is placed on the car seat and secured to the car seat by means of an automobile seat belt. These infant seats are also used to carry an infant from one location to another and to hold an infant in the home, while shopping, and out of doors.
The infant seat body of most infant seats are fabricated of some durable plastic material which may be readily cleaned by wiping the material with a rag or the like. Such materials while durable and sanitary, are not very comfortable to the sensitive skins of infants. Moreover, most infant seat materials become extremely hot to the touch if left exposed to direct sunlight or even when left in an automobile exposed to sunlight.
For this reason, a vast assortment of cloth covers have been devised for infant seats. These covers are commonly fabricated of a soft, durable quilted material which can be washed if desired. The fabrics utilized for such infant seats are commonly very colorful and thus greatly enhance the appearance of the infant seat. One example of such an infant seat cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,453.